


Love Letters in the Sand

by dazaimusui1203



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaimusui1203/pseuds/dazaimusui1203
Summary: 另一個開始等待著跨越了結局的兩人。
Relationships: Don "Wardaddy" Collier/Boyd "Bible" Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. A-side

諾曼一走出火車站馬上就感受到佛州六月濕熱的空氣，後背的襯衫因汗水緊貼著肌膚。

時值正午，附近的餐館飄來陣陣菜香，車站前的大馬路車來人往。諾曼因為依時間搞不清楚東西南北，頓時有點頭暈。他趕緊走到轉角的陰涼處，擦擦額頭上冒出來的汗水並攤開胸前口袋的一張紙條，剛好，有個穿著看起來像計程車司機制服的人正倚在路燈旁抽菸。

「嘿！我想去這個地址你能載我到那裡嗎？」諾曼連忙湊上前詢問。

「當然可以，老兄，車在那。」這名計程車司機抬抬下巴示意前方一輛深藍色轎車。

諾曼鑽進後座，報上紙條記載的地址。

「先生要去的地方可真遠啊，而且跟海水浴場反方向，應該不是去玩吧？」行駛三十分鐘後，司機打破沉默。

「是啊，這樣的天氣讓人真想泡到水裡呢！但我要去找一位朋友。」諾曼把手臂伸出車窗外，感受到暖流般的溫度。

「女朋友嗎？」司機打趣的問。

「呵，可惜不是呢。是打仗時的老戰友。」

「我戰爭快結束的時候可是被關在日本呢，哈哈哈。你呢？」司機的眼神投向後照鏡。

「德國。開著雪曼戰車到處殺德國佬。」

「真好，不像日本鬼子差點把我斃了，還在我大腿上留下一個大疤。」

「那個時候大家都殺紅了眼．．．．好像永遠不會結束似的．．．但等我意識到結束的時候，人卻早已經回歸『正常的』生活，找工作然後周而復始地上班下班。哼，瘋狂的時代。」

「的確。有時候我早上醒來會以為還躺在日本鬼子的監獄裡面！」這時司機轉開了車上收音機，一道低沉慵懶的男聲流瀉而出。

「不得不說這個Pat．Boone唱的真不賴，讓我想起我其中一個女友。女人啊，總是讓你心碎對吧?」

諾曼不由自主想起了艾瑪的臉龐。

如果她還活著現在會是什麼模樣？

雖然他認為他們之間應該也不會開花結果。

「哎，先生應該是想起了某個絕情的小妞啦，就像我的曼蒂．．．．」

之後他們都不再交談，陷入各自的沉思之中。

「老兄，到啦！」

諾曼被司機叫醒，他揉揉眼睛，頭頂的陽光已經沒有剛剛刺人了。

「一共兩百元。」

「後會有期，先生。」

「代我向你朋友打個招呼。」司機的手在車窗外做了個敬禮動作。

諾曼莞爾一笑，目送汽車離開。

放眼望去，一片野草鋪蓋地上滿是碎石粒，是海岸邊的景色。幾公尺外有一棟白色的低矮平房亮著燈火，諾曼心想應該就是那裡了。

門鈴響起，波伊德放下手邊的工作應門。

「嗨！」

「．．．．諾曼！？天啊，我差點認不出你來了！」波伊德張開雙手歡迎。

「哇，好香喔，你在烤肉嗎？」諾曼抿著嘴眨了眨眼。

「今早市集剛到貨的肋排。快進來吧！我還以為你晚上才會到呢。」

「提前有空就趕過來了，不過一路上都沒吃什麼。」

「真可憐，先喝點東西好嗎？當餐前酒，雖然你不需要開胃啦。」波伊德走進廚房開始翻箱倒櫃。

客廳的擺設十分簡潔，入口處的左邊掛著一個十字架，正中央擺放著一張小茶几後面有一座長椅，都是木製的。茶几上還擱著一本厚厚的聖經。

真不虧是當年綽號「聖經」的波伊德，諾曼環顧四周心想。

諾曼走過去撫摸聖經的封面，燙金的紋路斑駁了一半，然而過去波伊德總是翻閱著的使用痕跡應不僅於此，於是他揚聲問：

「你原本的聖經到哪去了？」

「早就不見啦，被德國佬抓去的時候就被他們扔掉了。」，波伊德拎著酒和酒杯出來：「終於找到多杯子了。，不好意思因為很少有訪客。說到聖經，後來雖然重新買了一本，覺得還是以前那一本翻起來順手，真是可惡。」

諾曼接過酒杯坐了下來。波伊德從書架上抽了一張唱片。

空氣瀰漫著悶熱的氣息，風扇捲出來的也只是令人不暢快的微風。

「這裡還真夠熱的，虧你能習慣。」諾曼說。

「或許是我已經受夠北方的寒冷了。」波伊德調整著唱片機的音量。

機器裡傳出的歌聲是一個熟悉的嗓音。

「剛剛我在計程車上也聽到這首歌，沒想到你買了唱片。」

「你不覺得跟這裡很配嗎。」

「哈哈，倒讓我想起來了，那司機先生要我跟你打個招呼。」

「哦，我可不接受簽名喔。」

「哼真幽默。他啊，那個時候被困在日本。」

「你是說大戰時期嗎？你不需要這麼隱晦，我沒事。倒是你，之後一切還好嗎？」波伊德拖著腮直直地望著諾曼，少了鬍鬚的他看起大不了諾曼幾歲。

「就是一般的上班族，我現在在一家會計事務所工作。然後，我下個月要結婚了。」諾曼搔著鬢角說著。

「真是恭喜你。可是你看不出來很高興呢。」

「不過是經由介紹的婚姻罷了，盡社會義務，也給我父母一個交代。」

「從戰場到回歸社會，卻也只是從一個服換過另一個服從嗎？我懂你的感覺。但你能做到就已經了不起了。我、我們就沒辦法呢，『機器』」

「好久沒聽到人這麼叫我了。對了，他在哪裡？到現在還不見人影。」諾曼裂嘴笑道。

波伊德微笑，指了指諾曼的背後，突然一個沙啞低沉的聲音冒出來。嚇得他連忙站起來。

「『機器』．．．．諾曼？你來了。」

「喔嗨，不、不，是的！長官！好久不見了。」

「終於醒了啊，唐恩。」

「居然沒有叫醒我，『聖經』。」


	2. B-SIDE

1957年，夏 奧克拉荷馬州

唐恩剛講完課闔上書本準備離開，教室門口跑來一個小夥子報告有一個自稱是前線部隊的老戰友來找他。

磅──地一聲他的手杖掉落地上，唐恩彎腰想撿，那個小夥子搶先一步把手杖交到他手上。

「沒事吧，長官？」青年的聲音滿懷親切。

「沒事，謝謝你。」唐恩至今還是無法習慣這種令他窒息的溫柔。

唐恩緩緩走向大廳，午休時間走廊上充滿了喧鬧聲以及三明治的氣味。剛轉過彎，主任就拍著他的肩膀並帶著他到一個方向：「唐恩，你終於出現了！這位是─────」

「波伊德。你來了。」唐恩說。

「───哈哈，那就讓你們慢慢聊了。」主任一手搭上會議室的門一手做了個謝幕的動作，配上他圓滾滾的身材頗有歡樂小丑的既視感。

，唐恩摸索著想坐下，忽然一雙手托住他的胳臂引導著他，「我在這裡、我在這裡．．．．」那是他魂牽夢繫的聲音。

兩人給予彼此一個大大的擁抱，彼此夾克上的氣味和記憶中的一樣。

「我還真不知道該說什麼呢，唐恩，你還活著。」波伊德吸著鼻子。

「你是怎麼找到我的？」

「天曉得，上帝的指引吧？」

「去你的，『聖經』。」

兩人哈哈大笑。

「所以自從你看不見之後，就一直待在這家醫院？」

「本來只是退休回老家，剛好主治醫生說他們醫院有一個長期的計劃來幫助像我這樣的殘障軍人。我想反正在家也是等死，不如就來這裡看看。」

「真的完全都看不到嗎？」

「你不用在我面前揮來揮去，真的連個屁都看不到。」

「哈。」

唐恩也有好多話想說但話到嘴邊卻變成一連串問句，他的內心一片莫名躁動。

「你今天到嗎？找到地方住了嗎？」

「還沒有。」

「那來我家吧。」

他們一踏進家門，唐恩立刻拋下盲人杖推著波伊德到牆邊。

他不知道這一個吻有多久，只聽見波伊德深深的喘息聲，在他的唇離開後。

「．．．．．你真的瞎了嗎？」

「這是你欠我的，不過全部補回來罷了。」

「那你這混帳怎麼都沒找過我？這些年我拚了命找尋你的下落，我真的以為你死了．．．．結果你卻躲在老家好好的．．．．．媽的！我、我才發現連你的故鄉在哪也不知道．．．．」波伊德開始語無倫次並想掙脫，卻死死地被壓制在牆上。

像是承受波伊德這些年所積累的痛苦，唐恩任憑他的拳頭打在自己身上，很痛，卻如釋重負。

「你怎麼知道我沒找過？慶幸諾曼及時逃走了，當初我和你在俘虜營被分散．．．．戰爭一結束，我就開始尋找你和唐恩，卻一點消息都沒有．．．．沒過多久的某一天我的眼睛突然什麼也看不見了，他們說是因為腦部遭重擊的血塊造成的。就這樣，我瞎了，後半輩子都得靠那隻可笑的拐杖度過．．．想到自己今後只會是個礙手礙腳的殘廢之後，我就不再找尋你了。」唐恩的手掌輕輕摩擦著Boyd鬢角的毛髮，發現他左邊的臉頰有一條很長的痂痕。

波伊德揮去唐恩的雙手。

「至少讓我知道你沒死啊．．．．」

「對不起，但是我只會拖累你。你應該找份正常工作，然後娶個女人繼續你的人生。」唐恩鬆開波伊德的肩膀。撿起他的枴杖，走進廚房。

「晚上只剩罐頭ＯＫ嗎？沒料到有訪客。」，唐恩朝著昏暗的客廳喊著，只有沉默應答。

「今天讓你住一晚，明天就回去吧。」

唐恩領著波伊德到自己睡房隔壁的小房間。

「晚安。」波伊德只敷應了一聲。

從晚餐起他就沒說什麼話。唐恩想這傢伙不高興的時候才不會這麼溫順，大概是想通了，現實就是如此，但又不免有點感傷。

當他們被關在德軍的俘虜營每天過著生不如死的日子時，他們被隔離著但透過石牆他還是能聽到波伊德被刑求時的慘叫聲，然後波伊德便會大聲朗誦聖經詩句更使德軍惱怒。

 **「『** **你們當剛強壯膽，不要害怕，也不要畏懼他們，因為耶和華你的神和你同去。他必不撇下你，也不丟棄你。** **”』」** 波伊德氣若游絲的聲線懸在日照稀微的囚室之中。

說實話唐恩並不是虔誠的信徒，但從那時候起他日日向上天祈禱，如果能讓波伊德活下去他願意拿任何東西來交換，那怕是自己的生命也無所謂。

如今他們都活下來了。

但人總是羨慕自己得不到的。他回想起他們被困在坦克裡相互凝視的一刻，那永恆的瞬間，如果他們的生命就斷送在那時候會不會比起現今不堪的處境好一些？

畢竟這個世界容不下殘缺之人，也容不下兩個相愛的男人。

唐恩越想越睡不著，突然好想抽根菸，但有鑑於某個差點燒死自己的夜晚之後他就不敢在床上吸菸了。輾轉難眠，只好轉開床邊的收音機想讓音樂幫助自己入眠。

過一會兒他聽到房門被打開的聲音。

「吵到你了嗎？我轉小聲一點。」唐恩說。

「接下來，獻上Pat Boone的新歌曲───love letters in the sand！」

就在前奏響起時，波伊德走到他的床沿，將頭倚在他的胸上。

「唐恩，和我一起去佛羅里達州吧？我在那邊買了一棟濱海的房屋。」波伊德的聲音很輕。

「你瘋了嗎？」

「我想得很清楚，其實今天來找你就是決心問你這件事。過去我已經錯過太多．．．．在俘虜營的時候我不斷告訴上帝，如果我、我們能活下去，我不會再欺騙自己了────沒有你的未來我不想要。我愛你。」波伊德握住了唐恩的手，「而且，往好處想，你現在看不到我這副醜疤頭的模樣了。」

唐恩彷彿看見了波伊德歷經風霜的面容，但不論如何他也會愛著他，一如往昔。

1960 春，佛羅里達州

「Now my broken heart aches.With every wave that breaks,over love letters in the sand.」

音樂在客廳迴盪著，這首單曲一發行波伊德就買了黑膠回來。

唐恩本來很擔心他們會變成歌詞中心碎的男人，幸好他只有在波伊德太沉浸在聖經中而燒焦烤盤上的魚的時候會感覺心痛。

門把的掛鈴響起，波伊德踏著匆忙的腳步進入室內。

「今天收到一封信你猜是誰寄來的？」語氣藏著止不住的興奮。

「不曉得，你有買彩券嗎？」

波伊德笑著罵聲了句「作夢！」，接著說：「是諾曼，諾曼．艾利森！他找到我們了，並說六月時想來這裡看看。」

「On a day like today,we pass the time away,writing love letters in the sand.」

六月，唐恩想著波伊德總喜歡在傍晚時分牽著他走在前門庭院的沙灘上，讓海水追逐著他們踏在溫暖沙粒上的赤足。

他彷彿現在就感覺到了夏日炎風，儘管春寒仍未散去。

**Author's Note:**

> 2018作


End file.
